poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
In the World That Never Was (Sora's and Ryan F-Freeman's Story)
(Sora and Ryan arrives in a Dark City at the base of a tall skyscraper) Sora: Wait, isn't this... (He walks around) Sora: Is the Organization's world sleeping too? No, it can't be. I know we definitely found the twelve Keyholes already. So, we've gotta be awake again and in the real world. But why here? Ryan: I don't know. ??????: Aw, what's the matter, sleepyhead? (He searches around) Sora: Who's there? Show yourself! ??????: We jumped through a lot of hoops to get you here. (A crosshair locks onto Sora and Ryan and the arrowgun powers up) ??????: But it looks as if it's gonna pay off. (Sora dodges the bolt as it strikes the ground. He sees a man atop an adjacent skycraper, who jumps down to street level. The man dispels his arrowguns and smirks at Sora with his good eye, a scar lining his face) Sora (surprised): You're a part of this? Xigbar: Hey. Let's hit these plot points in order, Sora, Ryan... Roxas and Ranyx. First, you must be wondering about your revised itinerary. "Why are we here, not back home?" The answer's simple. We brought you to this place! Hijacked your little slumber party before it started. And ever since, we've been both your companions and your constant guides. Sora: Before it started? (He gasps) Ryan: The man in the robe! And so that guy in the black coat, and Xemnas... Xigbar: Bingo. You were able to go back in time to just before your home became a Sleeping World, only because a past version of you already existed there. (Xigbar walks up close to Sora, who backs away slowly) Xigbar: And I can see, in the past, you already met Mr. Robe Guy. Yup, he was there then to make sure you ended up here now. Sora: That's ridiculous! Xigbar: It sure is. It's too perfect. Who'd ever believe it? Which is why you idiots never saw it coming. You thought you were off doing some kind of test, right? Well, test this--how come you're wearing the same clothes if you're already back home? You are not gonna wake up, okay? Look--there's no real versus dreams anymore. There's just you, us, and this. Sora: I see. Fair enough. (They summons their Keyblade) Sora: So what? At least I know who to blame for it! (They glares at Xigbar, ready to fight) Xigbar: Ooh, I see you've still got that angry look down. But, here is where I tag out. I got just a few more hoops I gotta jump through. (He teleports away, leaving Sora and Ryan alone. He reappears upside down in the air above Sora, laughing as he shoots the ground around him with thirteen bolts. In each bolt's place, a cloaked figure appears. To Sora's immediate front stands the young man from his previous encounters, fully unhooded) ????????: Come with me. (He extends his hand, and Sora has a flash of Riku doing the same on that fateful night. Suddenly, Sora and Ryan feels dizzy and he holds his head) Sora: What? (He looks to his right and sees Xigbar) Xigbar: Pleasant dreams, kiddo. (Sora collapses. On the beach of the Destiny Islands, Sora awakes to see a young man with silver hair gazing into the water. A figure in a brown robe with an X across its chest walks up to the young man and speaks with him) ????????: Yes. This was where it started. (Sora turns his head to see the cloaked young man sitting to his left) ????????: At this point, I still had no idea that I was talking to myself. He cast away his bodily form just to set me on the appointed path. Sora: What do you mean? ????????: That is Xehanort reduced to just a heart--the being you and your friends called "Ansem." (Sora turns back to see the robed man standing before him) Sora: Whoa! (Sora blacks out again. When Ryan comes to, it is nighttime on Canterlot High. He sees the robed Ansem entering the Secret Place) Ryan: Him! (He then sees himself running towards the Secret Place) Ryan: Is that... ????????: Yes. The point in time that Xigbar mentioned. (Ryan looks over to see the cloaked youth again) Ryan: Me, right before my world was swallowed by the darkness. ????????: To move through time, you must leave your body behind. Ansem first sent me on my way, and then placed himself here when the time was right. That was what set all these events in motion. Ryan: What are you saying? That he knew everything that would happen? ????????: No, not everything. But remember, Ansem possessed your Brother and saw his experiences in real time. Ryan: So? That could only tell him so much. How did he know I would be here today? ????????: Simple. (There is a loud boom and a gust of wind. Meg's form flies out of the Secret Place) Ryan: Meg! (Ryan tries to catch her, but she disappears. Ryan again blacks out and awakens in Traverse Town. In the night sky, a star blinks out. He then feels himself floating and opens his eyes) Sora: What is... (He looks around, seeing several other floating images of Sora. He gazes down to the First District and slowly descends to the ground. Looking up, he sees the other images of him walking around as in his previous visits to the town. One such Sora falls to the ground and disappears) ????????: You've been here many times. (He notices the youth beside him again) ????????: Your first journey... your voyage through memories... in the datascape... in your dreams. Relived again and again...like déjà vu. (Sora sees King Mickey with his Keyblade race through the door to the Third District) Sora: King Mickey? (He reaches out his hand as Goofy and Donald pass through him. Donald turns to Goofy, who points to the sky. Sora follows their gaze to see a star blink out. He looks back down and Goofy, Donald, and Pluto are walking up the stairs) Sora: Donald! Goofy! (Sora runs to catch up to them. Upon reaching the stairs, Pluto races out of the side alleyway and through door to the Third District) Sora: Pluto! (He pursues Pluto to the door and hears a faint voice) ????: Sora! (Sora and Ryan collapses and awakes in The World That Never Was wearing a black outfit) Sora: Huh? Are we're back? (He sees Mickey, Donald, and Goofy even Ryan's Friends run through the alleyway into the city) Sora: Wait, Your Majesty! Donald! Goofy Ryan: Sci-Ryan! Crash! Bumblebee! Optimus! Zig! (They ran off and they saw Naminé and Megaminé) Sora: Naminé, is that you? Ryan: Megaminé, what are you doing? (They turns and runs away) Sora: Wait! Naminé! Ryan: Stop! Megaminé (They catches up them and grab theirr hand, thought they have to continues looking away) Sora: We've got a message for you. We meant to tell you once this was all over. (They looks toward them and their form changes to a girl in a black cloak with dark hair and even Megaminé change) Ryan: Huh! Sora: Huh? Who are...you? (Thsy looks away from him and a tear rolls down Sora and Ryan's cheek. They touches their face with surprise) Sora: Wh-why am I... Ryan: What's happening to me? (They pulls away from them, her hood up) Sora: Hey, wait! (A faint voice calls) ????: You've gotta wake up... (They runs up the stairs and vanishes as the world contorts. They grabs their head and makes his way through the endless city. They catches up with the hooded figure, who stands in the center of a large crevasse) Sora: C'mon, wait up. Who are you? (The figure takes off their hood, revealing his blond hair. They turns to face Sora and Ryan) Ryan: Ranyx? Sora: You're... Roxas. How can you be here? Am I dreaming? (Roxas and Ranyx shakes their head, saying nothing) Sora: C'mon, say something. Ryan: Please? Ranyx: Why it have to be you and Sora? Sora: What do you mean? Roxas: There are so many hearts that are connected to yours. You're me and Ranyx is Ryan, so you can feel what we felt. Sora: No. Roxas, Ranyx, you're you. We're not the same. We wanted to tell you that. That you deserve as much as Iwedo to be your own person. (Roxas and Ranyx gasps and smiles) Roxas: Sora, see? That's why it has to be you. Ranyx: C'mon, Ryan. It has to be you. And someday, you save all the worlds. (Roxas and Ranyx grabs Sora and Ryan's hands and Sora and Ryan's filled with Roxas and Ranyx's memories and experiences. Roxas and Ranyx vanishes and Sora and Ryan's is overwhelmed with emotion. They stands there, unable to move) Sora: Not again. Did they cause all this pain? (He clenches his fist) Sora (yelling): What do you want us to see? (A faint voice calls) ????: Sora, Ryan, don't chase the dreams. They'll lead you nowhere, just to an abyss you'll never be able to wake up from. (They went off and they saw Riku, Kairi, Meg, Cody, Brian and Stewie) Sora: Riku, Kairi, I found you! Ryan: Meg, Cody, Stewie, Brian! I found you guys! (Then Kairi turn into Aqua, Riku turn into Terra, Cody turned into Eruptor, Brian turned into Jet-Vac, Stewie turned into Pop-Fizz and Meg turn into Stealth Elf) Ryan: What the? Sora: Huh? Who... Terra: Ven. Aqua: Ven. Stealth Elf: Spyro. Eruptor: Spyro. Pop Fizz: Spyro. Jet-Vac: Spyro. (Sora looks at them with confusion, not noticing his own form has changed to a blond boy) Sora: Huh? (Terra and Aqua and the Skylanders extend their hands to them. Sora and Ryan nearly reciprocates, but their forms begin to waver and the two walk away from him, fading back into Riku, Brian, Stewie, Meg and Kairi. Sora and Ryan, themselves again, starts running after them, and no matter how much might they puts into every step, it seems if they're running in slow motion) Sora: What is going on? (They struggles to reach their friends and hears a voice calling to them from nowhere) ????: Sora! Don't! You've gotta wake up! Sora! (The voice distracts them and they takes another look back at Terra and Aqua even the Skylanders, who fade away and the world dissolves into Memory's Skyscraper. Sora and Ryan continues to run, every footfall heavier than the last) Sora: Wait! (They reaches out their hand and a bright light appears engulfing everything. The scene changes to the Destiny Islands at sunset, where a young Sora and Riku are running along the beach. They stop, seeing Aqua above them on the bridge. She jumps down and speaks with them, smiling. The world shifts and Sora sees Ansem) Sora: What... (Ansem starts to turn and Sora is blown backwards.) a comet appears and strikes a fallen building below, giving off light in front of an unflinching Xigbar) Xigbar: Oopsy-daisy. Wasn't easy putting you into a second sleep, and he almost woke you up. (The dust settles and Sora and Ryan, in theur red and blue clothes again, is down on one knee, touching the ground and out of breath) Sora: So then, all that stuff I just saw--did you put that in our head? Xigbar: No. That wasn't "stuff," it was a dream. The falling asleep part was definitely our bad. But we can't put stuff in your head. Hey, I got an idea. Ask your heart. See if it's got a clue. Sora: Well...our hearts was aching. That's why we kept going. Xigbar: Oh... Thank you, Sora's and Ryan's hearts, for pushing him right into our clutches. Aren't hearts great? Steer us wrong every time. Ryan: Wait, do you mean.. you have a heart? Like Axel, Ranyx, Megaminé and the other girl? I can feel what Ranyx felt. They laughed together, got angry, and cried. Sora: You know, right, because you all have hearts! Axel and Roxas and Naminé, and that other girl. I felt what Roxas felt and...they laughed together, got mad, and they grieved. You have to have a heart to cry. Xigbar: It's about time you noticed. ??????: Indeed. (Xemnas appears behind them) Xemnas: A heart is never lost for good. There may have been variances in our dispositions, but a number of us unquestionably showed signs of a burgeoning replacement. Once born, the heart can also be nurtured. Our experiments creating Heartless were attempts to control the mind, and convince it to renounce its sense of self. But understand, one can banish the heart from the body, but the body will try to replace it the first chance it gets, for as many times as it takes. And so I knew, even after we were divided into Heartless and Nobodies, it was just a temporary separation. Sora (yelling): Why, then? Why did you lie to them and tell them they had no hearts? Ryan: And why you form that group?! Xigbar: Xemnas, Vixyner, Ryvine and Xehanort formed the Organization for a specific reason-- round up a bunch of empty husks, hook them up to Kingdom Hearts, then fill them all with the exact same heart and mind. Translation--they were gonna turn all the members into Xehanort. Sora: Make more Xehanorts? You tricked your friends to... But you--aren't you scared of just turning into someone else? Xigbar: Me? I'm already half Xehanort. (His yellow eyes appear mad) Sora: That's nuts... Ryan: You gone crazy! This is madness! Xemnas: However--through weakness of body...weakness of will...or weakness of trust--most of the original members we had chosen for the Organization were inadequate. Thus, naturally, they never had a chance to attain their goal. Yet, even this was to be expected. (Sora scowls) Xemnas: We have learned of the heart's folly, and we have achieved our other goals. This last excursion has proven to be a worthy closing assignment for the Organization. Sora: Just stop it! You treat people's hearts like bottles on a shelf, but they're not! (He summons his Keyblade as Xemnas smiles) Ryan: Hearts are made of the people we meet, and how we feel about them-- they're what ties us together even when we're apart! They're what...make me strong. And so does Sora! Xigbar (pointing): Duh! You're strong because of the ties you have with other people. As if the Keyblade would choose a wimp like you. (Sora turns on Xigbar) Xigbar: But no pouting. We see much bigger and better things in your future...once you side with us. (He extends his hand and Sora turns his eyes to his Keyblade, sighing) Sora: I know the Keyblade didn't choose me, and I don't care. I'm proud to be a small part of something bigger--the people it did choose. Ryan: Well, I refuse to join the Organization, Xigbar. Because. I am happy for Sora and myself to be a little part of something bigger. The people and Autobots I did join. (Xigbar gasps) Sora: My friends. They are my power! Ryan: My friends are my power and I'm theirs! (Behind Sora stand the images of Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Roxas, Xion, Terra, Aqua, and Ventus. They hold their weapons out, facing Xigbar even Ryan, with all of his friend's even the Skylanders) Xigbar (nervously): Those are just words. You've lost. (He struggles with this thought) Xigbar: Fine. See where your power gets you here. Xemnas! He's all yours. (Xigbar leaves. Xemnas raises his arms and the pieces of the buildings behind Sora rise into the air, causing debris to fall into the chasm below. Sora readies his Keyblade and stands firm) Xemnas: As your flesh bears the sigil, so your name shall be known as that...of a recusant. (Xemnas teleports several yards away and throws pieces of skyscraper at Sora. They crash to the ground as he dodges them, falling away into the abyss. Xemnas gets out his ethereal blades and moves in to attack. After exchanging blows, Xemnas traps Sora in an energy barrier, sending lasers in his direction. Using quick instincts, he leaps off the wall and over the top of the barrier, when Xemnas teleports away) Xemnas: Despair shall be yours! (Xemnas sends a skyscraper at Sora, knocking him and the platform away. Sora goes into a dive and after dodging more buildings from the laughing Xemnas, lands on another fallen wall and the battle continues, Xemnas's attacks escalating in ferocity until Sora is able to muster his full strength in a final blow. Xemnas, weakened, teleports away. Sora breathes heavily, his body emitting darkness, and he lies on the ground. A corridor of darkness appears and the silver-haired youth steps out of it) Sora (weakly): You...again. ????????: You just make it too easy. I know you think you've won, but you lost the moment you dived this far in. You're in the deepest pit of slumber, and you've worn yourself down to nothing. There's no returning to the world above. Sora: What do you mean? ????????: We told you. It was not the Sleeping Keyholes that guided you. They are not the reason you are here. You've been on a path, one we laid out for you. That sigil on your chest is the proof. (He points to the white crossing straps on Sora's outfit, forming the shape of an X) Ryan: What? (Sora and Ryan looks down at it) ????????: See? That sigil, the X, it tells us where you are at all times. (He makes an X-shape in the air) ????????: You had wondered aloud before--why we kept showing up where you were. It's because we need you, Sora and Ryan. Or, to be more precise, we need what will be left of you--the thirteenth dark vessel. Sora: Why...I... ????????: Why was it assured you could come here today? Because I followed my destined path, and I'm here looking at you right now. You can move through time, but time itself is immovable. (Sora's vision starts to blur and he wipes his eyes) Xehanort: Today, all of my selves throughout time were meant to gather here, and to welcome you, Sora and Ryan, as our thirteenth member. (He kneels beside him) Xehanort: These facts cannot be changed. (A tendril of darkness creeps along Sora and Ryan's arm) Sora: What's...gonna happen... Xehanort: I have now told you all that I know. We are all here, and what the future holds in store is beyond my sight. I will return to my own time, and grow into the man who becomes all these others. (The darkness covers Sora) Xehanort: While I know this future now that I have lived it, returning to my own time will erase the memories and experiences I have gained here. Still, my appointed path is now etched in my heart, which will first lead me to seek the outside world. Sora (weakly): Riku... Ryan (weakly): Crash... Sci-Ryan... brother... Xehanort: Your hearts will sleep forever in the folds of darkness. And your body will be another vessel for me. So light gives way to darkness. Good night, Sora and Ryan. (He reaches toward Sora as Sora vision goes black. In a white room with white thrones, a comatose Sora is seated. As Sora floats through the black abyss, a heart floats above him before he reaches a pit of darkness. The heart glows and envelopes Sora's body, encasing it in familiar armor. The armor lays to rest on a stained-glass platform of Sora as the glowing heart watches from above. Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Scenes Category:MRJOJOUK3